In hospital, nursing homes or pharmacies, batches of pills are counted on a pill tray. When different medications are counted on a same tray, the second or subsequent batch of pills could become contaminated with dust or heavier particles from the first batch, and so on. These contaminations could cause many inconveniences, such as, for example, allergic reactions in patients taking medication from the second or subsequent batch of pills.
Up to now, the only way to avoid contamination was to carefully wash the tray or to use a disposable tray. This is either time consuming and/or expensive.
Therefore, there is a strong need for a self cleaning pill counting device, and cleaning method thereof, that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.